


Танец клинков

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что будет, если на миссию придётся отправить Учиху и Сенджу.





	Танец клинков

***  
Проходя по короткому коридору в кабинет брата, Тобирама старательно давил в себе раздражение. Этим утром им наконец удалось выделить из крови пострадавших возбудителя каменной серокровки – давно и прочно забытой болезни, притащенной в деревню бродячими торговцами откуда-то с юга. Хорошо хоть, заражались ею немногие, да и те, выздоровев, получали пожизненный иммунитет. Плохо, что сначала надо было выздороветь, а это была та ещё задача. Разумеется, выделив возбудитель один раз, они смогут выделить его вновь, но это время, время… которого не сказать, что много.  
В то, что сотрудники его правильно законсервируют, Тобирама искренне (и обоснованно) не верил. Оставалась лишь смутная надежда, что совещание не затянется.  
Вид Хаширамы оптимизма не внушал. Обычно сияющий от переполнявшей энергии брат сейчас выглядел хмурым и сосредоточенным. Как бы ни была тяжела ноша Хокаге, но даже после создания Конохи такое выражение редко появлялось на его лице. Появившись, знаменовало собой серьёзные трудности.  
В спину ощутимо толкнули, заставляя переступить порог, и раздражение вспыхнуло с новой силой. Учиха Мадара, тряхнув головой и небрежно задевая кончиками длинных волос щёку, решительно прошёл мимо него к заваленному свитками и бумагами столу Хаширамы.  
– Привет, – без тени приветливости в голосе бросил он. – Предлагаю покороче, мы с ребятами уже полчаса как должны были выбраться к Горячим источникам, разбираться, на самом деле волк-людоед у них там завёлся или всё же какой двуногий гад людей убивает.  
Раздражение вновь пришлось давить – Мадара отвечал за безопасность деревни, и дел у него… словом, тоже хватало. От брата Тобирама знал, что Учихи сейчас ещё взялись за обновление защитного барьера, а в планах вроде как фигурировала и реконструкция укреплений. Впрочем, о нескольких подозрительных убийствах в Горячих источниках он тоже слышал.  
– Понимаю, – тем временем кивал брат, на самом деле наверняка загруженный делами ещё похлеще их обоих. – Я быстро.  
Учиха резко дёрнул головой – не иначе, обозначая согласие – и ужом скользнул за стол, попутно вытаскивая из просторного одеяния свиток. Кисть с чернильницей он, не задумываясь, придвинул со стола Хаширамы. Тобирама, усаживаясь напротив нынешнего, помоги Небо, соратника, сам удивился, насколько же раздражает его такая бесцеремонность. Пожалуй, надо бы на неделе выкроить себе хоть один выходной. Придумать бы ещё – когда.  
– Вы оба в курсе, что несколько наших агентов собирали информацию об оборонительных системах в союзных нам деревнях Ветра, Воды и Молний, – начал брат.  
Мадара кивнул – ещё бы, разведданные были как раз его непосредственной идеей. Тобирама, вдоволь наобщавшись с этим кланом, давно успел выставить всем Учихам простой диагноз – паранойя. И всерьёз обдумывал, не передаётся ли оно по генетической линии. А моральные качества этой, так сказать, военной аристократии без особого ущерба для совести позволяли рассматривать действующих союзников как потенциальных врагов.  
– Что-то пошло не так? – вслух предположил младший Сенджу. Мадара фыркнул. Понятно, что если бы всё шло как надо… в общем, да, понятно.  
– Угу, – кивнул Хаширама. – Агент, который изучал положение дел в деревне Песка, бесследно исчез на территории страны Огня, в районе деревни Цветения. Его краткий отчёт о состоянии обороны поступил к нам…  
– Это несущественно, – оборвал Мадара. – Отчёт я читал. Лер… кхм… агент собирался лично доставить нам планы и более подробные документы. Хочешь сказать, они тоже пропали?  
Брат кивнул, и Тобирама вдруг почувствовал, как по спине бежит стайка мурашек. Планы укреплений и ещё какие-то неведомые документы по обороне союзного государства. Если они станут известны каге иных поселений, дипломатические отношения Конохи, мягко говоря, осложнятся. Не говоря уж о том, что потенциальные враги получат бесплатно ценные материалы об обороне Страны огня. Сама эта мысль ужаснула – ибо участок южной границы Конохи автоматически попадал под чужой удар.  
– Давай уничтожим эту… – Мадара глянул в свои записи, – деревню Цветения? На подготовку операции мне нужно два дня.  
– Учиха… – раздражённо прошипел Тобирама. – Чего ещё от вас ждать!  
– Конкретно от тебя можно не ждать вообще ничего, – парировал Мадара, сверкнув слегка безумными глазами. – Ты вообще…  
– Довольно, – ладонь Хаширамы хлопнула по столу. – Мадара, нам почти ничего не известно о ситуации. Из… параллельных источников мы знаем, что э-э-э наш агент в деревню Цветения прибыл 27-го числа прошлого месяца. Предполагалось, что он выехал к нам на следующее утро, поэтому его исчезновение никого не удивило. Прошло больше недели, собранные им материалы уже могли быть вывезены из деревни, так что удар по поселению нам ничего не даст.  
Мадара нахмурился – отказываться от своих планов он не любил. Тобирама с интересом следил за выражением его лица. Красивая у Учих внешность… удачный фенотип. Лёгкие морщинки между бровей смотрелись почти органично. А ещё им повезло с глазами – в моменты волнений они становятся совсем безумными, так что пытаться по глазам понять учиховские мысли – неосуществимая затея. Это даже если не учитывать шаринган и связанные с ним техники.  
– Надо отправиться в деревню, – озвучили тонкие, но довольно яркие для мужчины губы. – Оценить, кому могло быть выгодно исчезновение нашего агента. Кстати… это не в Цветении была волна странных исчезновений года полтора назад?  
Тобирама, успевший забыть про давние события, покивал. Точно, в деревне Цветения. За пару месяцев исчезло человек пять-шесть…  
– Вроде они даже подумывали шиноби нанять, но так и не решились… – проговорил он не слишком уверенно. Причины отказа от услуг шиноби не вспоминались. – Кажется, исчезновения прекратились, да?  
Теперь кивнул Хаширама:  
– Да, так что они решили, по их словам, «не будить беды». Однако есть слухи, что… м-м-м… неведомый злоумышленник не прекратил похищать людей, а просто перестал трогать местных жителей. Деревня Цветения – достаточно крупная и богатая деревня, удачно расположенная в самом центре страны на пересечении нескольких торговых трактов. И торговцев, и сопровождающих их воинов, и просто путешественников в деревне много, они ежедневно приезжают и уезжают прочь.  
Тобирама подобрался.  
– Исчезновение богатого торговца заметят, – торопливо прошептал он, ловя мысль за кончик хвоста, – но кто обратит внимание, если какой подвыпивший головорез, вчера сопровождавший обоз, завтра не вернётся к нему? Может, в загул ушёл, может, в лесные братья подался, может, другой торговец больше денег посулил. Кто ж проверит?  
– А ещё паломники, студенты и прочие слегка свихнувшиеся учёные, – едко завершил Мадара. – Их и вовсе никто за людей не считает. Но местные жители не могли не замечать совсем ничего… тем более они подозревают, что похищения не прекратились, так?  
Он открыто глядел на Хашираму, брат улыбался, глядя Учихе в лицо, и Тобирама ощутил себя… несколько лишним. Иногда эти двое понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, они и мыслили порой одними и теми же словами, и это злило. Для себя младший Сенджу решил, что это лёгкая ревность к брату. Всё же они с детства были близки, пока не вклинился этот… ёж лохматый.  
– Да, местные подозревают своего односельчанина. Якобы он проводит разные тайные опыты и эксперименты.  
А вот это уже была родная сфера.  
– Что за эксперименты и в какой области? – спросил Тобирама тут же. И подумал, не оторвать ли от мадаровского свитка половинку. Ладно, постарается и так всё запомнить.  
– Мне не сообщили, – виновато улыбнулся брат. – Скорее всего, сами не знают. Это слухи по большей части, ну и некоторая… горячность односельчанина по поводу научного развития. Бывают моменты, когда жители деревни своего односельчанина побаиваются.  
– И подозревают, что он похищает людей ради своих исследований?  
В общем-то, такое было вполне вероятно. Многие секреты человеческого тела можно изучить лишь на практическом опыте. Но учёный не должен становиться убийцей – ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вот если в его руки попал уже готовый труп… только ведь труп не всегда и не для каждого опыта подходит.  
– Вот именно, – отозвался Хаширама в тон его мыслей, и теперь уже между братьями возникла нить безмолвного понимания.  
– Тогда не проблема, – вклинился Мадара, как обычно, неуместно. – Схватить да допросить этого любителя науки – с таким заданием легко справится любой из моих ребят. Как думаешь, сколько у нас есть времени, прежде…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Хаширама несколько нервно рассмеялся. – У нас же нет доказательств, что он вообще в ситуации замешан. У нас и уверенности серьёзной нет. Этот человек богат и знатен. Может, кто-то завидует ему и стремится оклеветать.  
– Или хотят направить нас по ложному следу, – внёс Тобирама свою лепту.  
Учиха поморщился.  
– Схватим и допросим заодно и тех, кто подозревает, – чуть дёрнул он плечом, будто не видя существенной разницы. – В итоге кто-нибудь сознается, либо этот богач, либо недоброжелатели.  
…впрочем, кто этих Учих знает… вдруг и впрямь для них разницы никакой? Ох, как же досадно, что нельзя на вот конкретно этом теле Учихи эксперименты проводить!  
– Мы можем потерять время, Мадара.  
Лохматый ёж наморщился ещё сильнее, но склонил голову в согласии.  
– Ладно. Я прослежу за тем богачом, заодно присмотрюсь к деревне, – какие-то неуловимые нотки в голосе выдавали, что неординарная ситуация Мадару не то что совсем не волновала… она его взбудоражила. – Думаю, что много времени это не займёт.  
Он отодвинул стул, поднимаясь, и тут Хаширама вновь хлопнул ладонью по столешнице.  
– Погоди. Ты же сам настаивал, что в случаях похищений людей миссия должна проходить под рангом S, – напомнил он.  
Тобирама, собиравшийся уже возвращаться в лабораторию, одновременно с Учихой сел обратно за стол. Ранги миссий он помнил слишком хорошо – несмотря на то, что это было не его ведомство. Ранг S обозначал максимальную серьёзность дела.  
– И что? – с лёгким недоумением переспросил Мадара. Прошла секунда, вторая… потом он понял. – Ты намекаешь, что я не справлюсь один? – в тёмных глазах вспыхнул гнев. – Не смогу проследить за каким-то стариком?  
– С твоей выдержкой даже за кошкой не проследить, – не сдержался Тобирама. Впрочем, ему можно, он же следить ни за кем не собирается. Так что наполненный гневом и ядом взгляд Мадары выдержал спокойно и даже улыбнулся.  
– Ладно, – прорычал Учиха, так и не отводя от Тобирамы злющих глаз. – Ты прав, Хаширама. Мы с тобой справимся вдвоём.  
На секунду Тобирама позавидовал брату. Не в смысле, что он с Мадарой куда-то отправится – тут-то чему завидовать? Но несколько дней нормального отпуска, полноценное путешествие, захватывающее расследование… а ещё можно будет выспаться после успешного завершения работы. Мечта!  
– Извини, – голос Хокаге звучал невесело. – Не могу. Завтра в Коноху прибывает посол из деревни Водоворотов. Мы давно хотели заключить с ними союз, и теперь нам представилась такая возможность. Я должен провести эти переговоры и убедить лидера клана Узумаки присоединиться к нам.  
Несколько секунд стояла мёртвая тишина – такая, что было слышно даже биение чужих сердец. Тобирама нервно пытался понять, кого отправят с Мадарой, – ситуация была щекотливой, о подоплёке проблемы знали только они втроём. Параноик-Мадара даже от Изуны шпионаж скрывал! Но Хаширама и правда не может… тогда кого…  
– Ни за что! – выдохнул Мадара в тот самый миг, когда Тобирама закончил вычитание двух из трёх. – Только не с ним!  
Так что это Мадара был виноват в том, что Тобирама заявил назло ему:  
– Я согласен.  
– Я тоже думаю, что вдвоём вы составите идеально эффективную команду, – и на мгновение нахмуренное выражение на лице Хаширамы уступило место широкой улыбке.

***  
Деревня Цветения не оправдывала своего названия. Или был не сезон. Усталый и привычно раздражённый Тобирама не хотел размышлять над соответствиями истине местных топонимов. Он хотел спать. Он хотел вытянуть ноги и хотя бы пару часов никуда не идти. Он хотел добежать прямо отсюда до своей лаборатории, лишь бы не видеть жёсткие лохмы учиховских волос и их же знаменитые слегка безумные глаза.  
Реальность привычно обламывала.  
Постоялый двор удалось найти не сразу: Тобирама слишком устал, чтобы расспрашивать окружающих, а дипломатичность Мадары напоминала грациозность слонопотама. В какой-то момент расспросы Учихи стали даже забавны – этот, кхм-кхм, военный аристократ с таким презрением смотрел на скромных мельников и пастухов, что те явно из вредности посылали задаваку в ненужную сторону. Впрочем, последний парень – немытый охотник в потрёпанной кожаной куртке – смотрел на Мадару завороженным взглядом и даже предложил остановиться у него дома. При этом неряха плотоядно облизнул губы и подмигнул Учихе. Пришлось вмешиваться – терпением и снисходительностью этот клан никогда не отличался. Узнав, что их двое, охотник скривился, но нужную дорогу указал.  
Таверну они осматривали схожими – оценивающими – взглядами. По легенде они изображали небогатых наёмников, так что и селились едва не в самой дешёвой ночлежке селения, но увиденное – отвращало. По мнению Тобирамы, полы в этой дыре мыли в последний раз никак не позднее прошлого века, и это в лучшем случае, запах в зале подсказывал, что за свежестью продуктов тоже не следят, а представить, в каком состоянии окажутся комнаты… возник соблазн плюнуть на конспирацию и пойти поискать что-нибудь поприличнее. Останавливала только усталость. Впрочем, если и Мадара захочет искать что-то другое… пожалуй, в порядке исключения Тобирама с ним согласится.  
– Что думаешь? – нейтрально спросил он, уверенный, что Мадара пришёл к одним с ним выводам.  
– Неплохо, – отозвался Учиха, переводя взгляд от рассохшихся оконных рам на верхнем ярусе к узкой расшатанной лестнице. – Я вижу как минимум четыре способа незаметно покинуть эту ночлежку. Нет, пожалуй, даже пять, но надеюсь, что через канализационный сток нам уматывать не придётся. И публика соответствующая – если кто чего заметит, то стражу звать не будет. По крайней мере, не сразу. И ещё никто тут не станет слишком пристально проверять наши личности. Минусы, конечно, тоже есть, – тут тёмные учиховские глаза пробежались по изрезанным столешницам и грязному полу, – но плюсов больше.  
Не то что Тобираме требовались лишние доказательства ненормальности этого клана… но что поделать, если доказательства и так раз за разом появляются? Впрочем, он давным-давно в детстве придумал дразнилку: Учихи – психи. Чего ещё, спрашивается, нужно?  
– Два одноместных номера на три дня, – чтобы не передумать, Тобирама подошёл к стойке и положил деньги перед… так сказать, гостеприимным хозяином этого, кхм, заведения.  
Трактирщик – приземистый малый с остатками белёсых волосёнок по обеим сторонам макушки – не торопясь попробовал на зуб монеты и удовлетворённо качнул головой. Зубы были кривые и редкие – не иначе, у трактирщика было бурное прошлое. На хмурой физии проявились слабые признаки улыбки. Вероятно, немногие его постояльцы платят вперёд и не торгуясь. А вот это, пожалуй, прокол. Надо было сначала с Мадарой советоваться – он явно лучше знает, как ведут себя головорезы и прочий сброд, что ошивается в подобных местах.  
– Тершите, – прошепелявил тем временем трактирщик и положил ключи на стойку. – В тальнем кориторе как рас два мешта и есть. Поштели свешие. Ешели хочете, там, скупнуться с дороги, дык слушанка сгреет воды. Всего-то песят рьё с кашдого.  
– Не нужно, – обрубил Мадара, забирая оба ключа сразу.  
Чужая грубость на сей раз показалась неуместной. Им, в конце концов, ещё местных расспрашивать, а кто может рассказать больше, чем трактирщик? Только речь его разбирать, конечно, тяжеловато.  
– Воду лучше… попозже, – попытался проявить дипломатичность Сенджу. – Пока что мы хотим оставить вещи и осмотреться.  
Заплывшие глаза трактирщика задумчиво пробежались по их потрёпанным одеждам, оружию, вновь – уже более пристально – по гибкой фигуре Мадары.  
– Чо, наёмничаете, та? Срасу видно. Он-то, видать, из бывалых. Я и шам такой был… давненько, правта…  
– Да, мы хотим наняться охранниками, – перебил Тобирама поток не особо нужных ему воспоминаний. Мысль, что Мадара выглядит «более бывалым», иррационально задела. Тем более что сам Мадара вроде как ничем особым среди прочих наёмников не выделялся. В целях соблюдения тайны они оба надели не слишком броскую кожаную броню, а Учиху даже удалось убедить не брать с собой его знаменитый веер. После некоторых раздумий их главный военный специалист выбрал два слабоизогнутых клинка. Поколебавшись, Тобирама взял себе такие же – разумеется, не потому, что Мадаре лучше знать, что носить с собой, а потому что сам Сенджу много раз видел такие клинки у охранников, сопровождавших торговые караваны.  
– Токта не вовремя вы щюда пошаловали, не вовремя, – тем временем продолжил трактирщик и аж руками развёл, демонстрируя, как ему жаль сообщать столь приятным гостям удручающие известия. – В страшники ваш не вошьмут – тут тока местных в страшу берут. Традиция, отнако. А караваны вот тока поуехали, щас тишина будет в торговле-та.  
Лохматая голова напарника плавно повернулась в их сторону – надо же, Тобирама думал, что Мадара вообще их не слушает.  
– В стражу, в караваны – понятно. А что насчёт личной охраны? Неужто у вас тут нет богатеев, которым не помешали бы два острых клинка?  
Тобирама сдавленно хмыкнул – фраза прозвучала двусмысленно. Ну, само собой, дипломатия – это неведомая Учихам область. На переговорах Мадара всегда был столь же неуклюж, сколь ловок на поле боя.  
– Это, пошалуй, можно устроить, – хозяин задумчиво потёр лысину. – Тута неподалёку у даймё решиденшия, могу шепнуть кой-кому, штоб ваш на ишпытание брали. Хорошие войны тама вшенепременно надобны.  
Тобирама нахмурился. Резиденция даймё – это, может, и неплохо для расспросов, но люди даймё не раз и не два бывали в Конохе, могут их опознать. Не вариант.  
– По дороге сюда я видел огромный дом на центральной площади, – как можно суше произнёс Тобирама, пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным. – Можно даже сказать – дворец. Что про хозяина говорят, берет он себе стражу?  
Трактирщик вновь замахал руками, теперь уже раздражённо, и речь его стала совсем неразборчивой:  
– Ох, тута шразу шабудьте! Там гошподин Фурукафа фладеет, у него швой штат, и охрана швоя, он на чушаков и не глятит таше!!!  
Любопытно. И подозрительно. Но расспросы пора прекращать.  
– Хорошо, мы будем иметь в виду, – кивнул Тобирама.  
– Тоброго вам дня, гошпода, – хозяин даже одарил их щербатой улыбкой и отвлёкся на нового постояльца.  
– Давай быстрее, – проворчал Мадара, хватая Сенджу за локоть и почти втаскивая на второй этаж по скрипящей на каждой ступени лестнице. – Мы уже потеряли кучу времени и продолжаем терять. Всё, о чём ты расспрашивал этого прохвоста, и так можно было выяснить. Пошли посмотрим, что за комнаты есть в этой дыре.  
– На беседу с трактирщиком мы потратили совсем немного, а узнали прилично. И знаешь, похоже, это не такая уж дыра.  
Мадара фыркнул.  
– Скажи ещё, что поверил в сказку про свежие постели.  
– Ну, не до такой же степени.

***  
Комнатушки, которые им достались, в самом деле находились в дальнем конце коридора, одинаково крохотные и безликие. Мадара без раздумий свернул в правую, оглянулся на пороге, будто спрашивая – станешь возражать? Возражений не нашлось, слов – тоже. Закрыв дверь, Тобирама облегчённо упал спиной на жёсткий матрас кровати, зажмурился и выдохнул. Короткий путь до деревни непередаваемо вымотал. Жаловаться он, само собой, не стал бы – не хватало ещё слышать от Учихи замечания на тему изнеженности всяких там учёных, обросших жиром за годы мирной жизни.  
Тем более на самом деле устал он именно от невыносимого напарника.  
Сквозь тонкую стеночку, разделяющую комнаты, послышался негромкий лязг – наверняка Мадара снял свои мечи и прислонил к кровати. Едва слышный шорох – раздевается. Нудный скрип деревянной кровати… воображение подкинуло картинку обнажённой светлой кожи и рассыпавшихся по подушке чёрных, неровно обрезанных прядей. Неуместная реакция собственного тела разозлила. Понятно, что естественное поведение организма, возраст, усталость, раздражение… но всё равно неуместно. Надо было всё-таки ещё в Конохе принять приглашение этой… как там их новенькую сотрудницу в лаборатории зовут…  
Стук в дверь отвлёк от мыслей о рыженькой лаборантке, которая столь настойчиво зазывала к себе в гости, и не сразу удалось сообразить, что стучат в комнату Мадары. Скрипнула кровать в чужом номере, скрипнула дверь, звенящий голосок с игривыми интонациями что-то спросил – Тобирама не расслышал, что именно. А вот рык Мадары: «Пошла вон!» чуть покоробил. Конечно, у них конспирация и всё такое, но не слишком ли Мадара заигрывается в грубого наёмника?  
Не успел он додумать завтрашний разговор, в котором следовало предупредить Мадару о сохранении определённой вежливости, – как вновь постучали, теперь уже к нему. С чувством недоумения Тобирама открыл дверь и с ещё большим недоумением вытаращился на ярко размалёванную девицу, одетую… ну, как-то уж чересчур фривольно. А дальше мысли понеслись галопом, обгоняя сами себя, – и, наверное, его рык прозвучал примерно так же, как и у Учихи.  
Захлопывая дверь, Тобирама без сил прислонился затылком к косяку. Как, как он мог забыть, что в любой такой вот… хм… таком заведении работают девицы с древнейшей профессией? Нет, понятно, что способ избавиться от напряжения сейчас был бы весьма кстати. И обнажённые Мадары на смятых простынях видеться не будут. Но… кхм… стеночка тут такая тоненькая, что этот самый Мадара в деталях расслышит, чем Тобирама занимается. И как-то оно будет… неправильно.  
А с другой стороны… надо заставить себя выспаться и отдохнуть. И думать при этом не о старшем Учихе, а об их общем задании. 

Утром, приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись в чистую одежду, они добросовестно прогулялись по деревне, перекусили в небольшой чистой таверне, посетили базарную площадь. Трактирщик говорил им, что сейчас время затишья, но рынок гудел, как переполненный улей, а в тесно натыканных лавках торговали всевозможной всячиной от съестных припасов до причудливых нарядов и украшений. Мимо лавок с целебными зельями и травами Тобирама проходил… с некоторым трудом. Останавливала лишь мысль, что наёмнику в таких лавках делать нечего. Мадару, понятно, больше интересовали ряды с оружием – впрочем, его удавалось удерживать аргументами о нехватке времени. Оружейные ряды вывели их совсем уж к окраинам, где и без того узкие и извилистые улочки постепенно приблизились к размерам иголочного ушка.  
За местом обитания их цели они наблюдали с веранды очередной таверны – благо на площади их было множество, буквально на любой кошелёк. Мадара молчал, не морщась потягивая дешёвое кислое вино и пристально разглядывая полускрытый высоким забором дом. Тобирама разглядывал крутящихся перед воротами людей. Внутрь пускали немногих, и этих немногих стража явно знала. Всевозможных уличных торговцев и прочий сброд отгоняли уверенно и привычно. На стражниках были дорогие доспехи – излишне изукрашенные, но неплохие. Охранялись не только ворота, но и периметр дома.  
– Н-да, этот тип серьёзно подошёл к вопросу защиты собственной персоны, – Тобирама насчитал двенадцать стражников. А внутри наверняка было сколько-то ещё.  
– Вероятно, у него совесть нечиста, – хищно прищурился Мадара.  
– Возможно. А может, врагов избыток.  
В этот момент дверь дома отворилась, и на пороге появился дородный мужчина лет сорока с гладко зачёсанными назад тёмными волосами и острой бородкой. Несмотря на неплохую погоду, он зябко кутался в богато расшитый плащ. Стража почтительно склонилась перед ним – слишком почтительно. Управляющим так не кланяются.  
– А он не так уж и стар, – вполголоса пробормотал Мадара.  
– С чего ты вообще взял, что он окажется стариком?  
– Ну, он же учёный.  
– Если что, я тоже занимаюсь наукой.  
– При чём тут ты? Я про накопленную с годами мудрость.  
Тобирама собрался было прочитать лекцию о том, что полученные знания не всегда равны годам, затраченным на их поиски, однако запоздало заметил ехидную ухмылку на лице Мадары.  
– Идиот, – буркнул он.  
– Ладно, уймись. И вообще, допивай своё вино и пошли. Не просто же так он из дома вышел. Может, узнаем что-нибудь интересное. 

Ничего интересного, впрочем, они не обнаружили. Точнее, как поправил Мадара, – не наблюдали. Господин Фурукава нанёс пару визитов – но что обсуждалось там, за закрытыми дверями, осталось невыясненным. О чём их подозреваемый говорил с людьми на улицах (добротная одежда, различные уровни дохода, разные рода занятий) – тоже. В промежутке между всем этим Фурукава посетил книжную лавку (спрашивал про последнее издание эпоса страны Железа), почтовую станцию (отправлено восемь писем, получена средних размеров бандероль, сразу направлена домой), лавку с одеждой (ничего не купил), а также с аппетитом перекусил в забегаловке сладким рисом с кусочками фруктов. В общем, вёл себя как обычный не обременённый делами человек. Весь день за Фурукавой повсюду следовали два телохранителя, но это выглядело скорее данью его высокому положению, чем необходимостью при угрозе.  
– Странно, – издалека разглядывая уминающего рис Фурукаву, пробормотал Тобирама. – По идее, при его доходах и положении по лавкам должны бы ходить слуги. Либо он отправлял через почту нечто столь секретное, что слугам не доверил.  
– Зато почте доверил, – фыркнул Мадара в ответ. – Нет, ничего особо ценного у него с собой нет. Деньги, дорогая одежда и безделушки – не в счёт. У него приличный штат охранников, но самого Фурукаву сопровождают всего двое, и – поверь на слово – я с ними справлюсь без затруднений. Похоже, он всего лишь прогуливается, а вот вся его охрана нужна именно для защиты дома. Ну, либо для того, что он там прячет.  
Звучало логично, но соглашаться с ним Тобирама не хотел.  
– Это предположение, а нам надо выяснить всё наверняка.  
– Этот тип явно настроен гулять ещё долго, – задумчиво пробормотал Мадара, сузив слегка безумные глаза. – Мы вполне успеем пробраться в дом и всё там осмотреть.  
Вот же наградил… Хаширама напарником!  
– Охрана, Мадара, – подавив вздох, напомнил Тобирама.  
– Пффф. Ты снимешь тех двоих, что охраняют центральный вход, а я…  
Учиха, если одним словом.  
– Я слышал, что в вашем клане от перенапряжения глаз у людей возникают проблемы со зрением, но ты, похоже, первый, у кого осложнение пошло на слух. Мадара, ещё раз напоминаю: нам не следует привлекать к себе внимание.  
Безумие в тёмных глазах стало… ещё заметнее, что ли. Хотя куда уж заметней?  
– Мы и не привлечём, – абсолютно ровным голосом заметил Учиха. – Кому особо интересны какие-то грабители, ради добычи забравшиеся в дом богатого бездельника? И нам же лучше. Если сразу не сможем найти ничего важного, то будет хороший повод наняться охранниками.  
За что, за что Конохе достались Учихи в качестве соучредителей?  
– Мадара, не знаю, в каких местах ты набрался… столь специфического опыта, но, – Тобирама набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнул, – но лично я бы точно с подозрением отнёсся к… столь своевременным телохранителям.  
– Любят же Сенджу всё усложнять… Ладно, смотри, он опять куда-то попёрся. И явно не в сторону дома. Раз уж ты не хочешь забираться к нему…  
Несколько часов назад они уже проходили по этой улице, но на дом, перед которым остановилась их цель, внимания не обратили. Самый обычный дом, серый и неказистый, как большинство соседних строений. Но сейчас, в спустившихся сумерках, ярко освещённые окна придавали ему совсем другой вид, праздничный и манящий. Яркая вывеска переливалась в сиянии фонаря. «Медовые уста. У нас ваши фантазии станут реальностью» гласило приторно-сладкое название. На небольшой открытой террасе, извиваясь и обнимаясь, танцевали двое тёмноволосых юношей, демонстративно поглощённых друг другом. Одеяния, почти не скрывающие их тела, ненавязчиво намекали, что танцы – отнюдь не основной род занятий у этих молодых людей.  
– Ого, – хмыкнул Тобирама. – Какие у Фурукава разносторонние интересы. По утрам, значит, аутопсия, по вечерам – бордель с национальным колоритом.  
Мадара брезгливо скривился. Вероятно, для него это были вещи одного порядка.  
Тобирама задумчиво посмотрел на свисающие почти до пояса чёрные пряди и почувствовал, как в голове зарождается идея…  
Есть!  
Только кое-что понадобится приобрести. Покопавшись в памяти, он вспомнил одну из лавок, мимо которой они проходили сегодня днём, когда гуляли по базару. Сейчас лавка, скорее всего, уже закрыта, но завтра он купит всё, что нужно.  
– У меня есть мысль, как нам попасть в дом к Фурукава, – сказал Тобирама, с трудом сдерживая злорадное предвкушение. 

***  
Конспирацию всё же пришлось нарушить – у обычных наёмников редко бывают такие деньги, какие потратил Тобирама. Уже на выходе из лавки мелькнула мысль, что тот же Мадара мог бы вслух пожаловаться, что хозяин гоняет его, элитного наёмника, покупать подобную пакость. Увы, самому это пришло в голову слишком поздно, а в момент покупок Мадары рядом не было. Во избежание… неопределённых трудностей в лавку Тобирама ушёл один. Ибо на самом деле реакции Учих предсказанию не поддавались в принципе.  
Покупки Тобирама выкладывал с лёгкой тревогой, предварительно проверив, насколько хорошо оружие скользит в ножнах, – но первой реакцией оказалось равнодушие. Старший Учиха несколько растерянно покосился на ворох золотисто-красных тряпок, поворошил их, чуть брезгливо вытащил за лямку майку – из тончайшей полупрозрачной сетки, в критических местах расшитой блестящими и звенящими монетками. Похоже, что можно сделать с таким… предметом, его опыт не подсказывал. Во всяком случае, в узких тёмных глазах вместо безумия плескалось недоумение. Вероятно – для разнообразия.  
– Это явно не оружие, – резонно заметил Учиха. – И даже не броня. Ну и что это тогда такое?  
– Наряд для танца живота, – честно ответил Тобирама.  
Недоумение в узких глазах сменилось более привычным выражением.  
– А на кой фиг он нам нужен, не пояснишь? Вроде ты собирался принести то, что нам поможет.  
Сенджу ещё раз проверил скольжение меча в ножнах и как можно более нейтральным тоном произнёс:  
– Я и принёс. Надевай.  
Мадара вытаращился на него во все глаза. Левый глаз слегка дёргался.  
– Что-о-о?!  
– Мы же уже выяснили, что Фурукаве нравятся экзотические развлечения, а ты внешне вполне подходишь под интересный для него типаж, – пояснил Тобирама. – В таком виде он сам пригласит тебя в дом, ручаюсь.  
Чёрная мгла взгляда Мадары сменилась алой.  
– Издеваешься, Сенджу?  
– Ничуть, Учиха. Поскольку мы не можем ворваться туда силой, остаётся только проникнуть хитростью. Если у тебя есть другие предложения – озвучивай, выслушаю с удовольствием.  
– Я это не надену, – чётко отделяя слова, прорычал Мадара. – Твоя идея – ты и надевай!  
– Рад бы, – соврал Тобирама, – но толку-то что? Я даже близко не похож на тех, кто нравится нашей цели.  
Мадара ещё раз покосился на ало-золотистое одеяние, разметанное по кровати, и недовольно наморщил нос.  
– Может… всё-таки банально вырежем всю охрану? 

Они спорили никак не меньше часа, прежде чем Тобираме удалось настоять на своём. Не прекращая ругаться, Мадара начал натягивать на себя принесённые одежды, постепенно переключаясь на ругань уже в их адрес. Он путался в крючках, завязках и собственных пальцах, как начинающий шиноби, пытающийся сложить ручную печать.  
Поначалу Тобирама просто наблюдал, стоя на безопасном расстоянии, но потом не выдержал и полез помогать. И тут же пожалел об этом. Кожа Мадары была приятно горячей, гладкой, какой-то… её хотелось касаться, но в то же время пробуждались те самые, неправильные и нелогичные, реакции тела. А ещё с такого расстояния стал отчётливее ощущаться запах Мадары – по совсем уж невнятной причине воздействующий примерно как афродизиак. А уж когда Учиха резко отвернулся от него, и длинные пряди волос хлестнули по лицу – Тобирама предпочёл отступить подальше. Он понятия не имел, как отреагирует Учиха на его возбуждение. Лично он попросту прибил бы на месте наглеца, посмевшего… в общем, прибил бы, и никакие доводы рассудка не остановили б. А Учихе рассудок и вовсе помехой не станет.  
Мадара тем временем отступил от него ещё дальше и критически рассматривал себя в грязном зеркале. Поправил неровно лёгшие блёстки на груди, сузившимися глазами осмотрел руки. Невесть откуда взявшимся кинжалом прошёлся по ткани у плеч – вероятно, убирая всё, что как-либо сковывало движения. Вновь повёл плечами, раздражённо дёргая верхней губой. Под бледной, не знающей загара кожей бродили гладкие волны мышц.  
– Только попробуй рассказать кому про… это, – оповестил он пространство. – Если я хотя бы раз услышу какие намёки… я точно буду знать, что не я об этой истории проболтался.  
Тобирама рассеянно кивнул, вновь и вновь рассматривая его высокую гибкую фигуру. Свободные шаровары сидели низко на бёдрах, оставляя полностью открытым мускулистый живот. Талию обвивал тяжёлый пояс, состоящий из множества маленьких золотистых монет. Конструкция из таких же монеток, напоминающая плохую имитацию грудных доспехов, обтянула грудь, едва прикрывая соски. А может, напротив, привлекая к ним внимание.  
Чего-то не хватало.  
– Да, ещё вот это, – удалось вырваться из опьянившего дурмана и отыскать коробочку с украшениями. – Ожерелье и браслеты.  
– Чтобы я ещё больше звенел при каждом шаге, как коза на выпасе?  
– Слушай, тебе не всё равно, больше или меньше? Хуже-то уже не будет.  
Как ни странно, аргумент подействовал, и Мадара покорно застегнул браслеты на своих предплечьях, запястьях и щиколотках. Чтобы надеть ожерелье – высокое, под горло – ему снова понадобилась помощь, и Тобирама встал у него за спиной, отводя в сторону густую гриву волос. Коснувшись горячего обнажённого плеча, он ощутил, как по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Пальцы вмиг потеряли гибкость, будто окостенели. Возникла и никуда не захотела уходить мысль попробовать эту кожу на язык.  
– Да что ты там копаешься, – проворчал Мадара, и Тобираме впервые пришло на ум, что его идея была как бы не из лучших. Однако что-то менять, наверное, было уже поздно.  
Наконец он застегнул ожерелье и с облегчением отошёл. Мадара потёр оставшуюся свободной узкую полоску кожи под подбородком.  
– Прямо ошейник какой-то, – вслух подумал он.  
Вновь повёл плечами, посылая волны мышц по своему телу и волны дрожи – по телу Тобирамы. Сделал несколько выпадов. В этом проклятом костюме даже самые угрожающие боевые приёмы выглядели как брачный танец. И к тому же именно Мадаре – бледнокожему, черноволосому, худощавому и гибкому – наряд необычайно подходил. Легче лёгкого оказалось вообразить себе элитного наёмника, возлежащего среди шёлковых подушек и пальцами ног… нет, на это смотреть спокойно нельзя!  
Словно мстя за дурацкую идею с маскарадом, Мадара наклонился – тонкая ткань натянулась, обрисовывая подтянутые ягодицы и стройные бёдра, – а затем поднял свою перевязь для мечей. Сообразить, что не так, удалось попытки с третьей.  
– Эй, погоди, – нахмурился Тобирама. – Тебе нельзя брать туда оружие. Ты – танцовщик, помнишь?  
– Именно, – не глядя на него, Мадара пластичным движением вытащил из ножен оба меча и, не сходя с места, продемонстрировал сразу восемь «крыльев стрижа». – Поэтому оружие я возьму с собой, – голос его звучал ровно, не срываясь, будто и не Учиха только что выполнил один из сложнейших боевых приёмов. – Моё выступление называется «Танец клинков»! – секундой позже дешёвые, оглушительно громкие браслеты звякнули совсем рядом, а алые глаза показались колодцами забвения. – Возражения?  
На миг почудилось, что воздух превратился в чистое пламя. Голова кружилась, и сейчас Тобирама чувствовал себя ненамного менее безумным, чем Учиха.  
– Никаких, – слишком запоздало даже на собственный взгляд прошептал он. – Только шаринган убери.

***  
Тобирама всегда считал себя терпеливым человеком, но в этот раз ожидание тянулось бесконечно и мучительно. Впрочем, с того момента, как Мадара беззвучно (и как умудрился со всеми этими браслетами?) выскользнул из комнаты через окно, какое-то время Тобирама ещё не волновался. Понимал, что до дома Фурукавы путь не самый близкий, да и дом богатого бездельника Мадара покинет отнюдь не сразу – не для того туда пробирался. Но… но с тех пор прошла почти половина ночи, и сейчас Тобирама не находил себе места.  
Вот, спрашивается, почему он даже не попытался сопроводить Учиху до особняка? Поздним вечером на улицах много праздных гуляк, кто угодно может подойти к красавцу в провокационном одеянии и… тут пришлось себя останавливать. Мадара ни в каком наряде не окажется беспомощной жертвой. Скорее, напротив – подвыпившего гуляку можно смело готовить к отпеванию. Но всё равно… гуляк может быть не два и даже не три…  
…Учихе, впрочем, вся эта арифметика без разницы.  
Но будет ли у Мадары пространство для манёвра в особняке Фурукавы? Наверняка этот богач потащит красивого танцовщика вовсе не в кабинет, а в спальню. Сам бы Тобирама так и сде… в смысле если б не Мадара, а черноокая красотка, само собой.  
_«А он не так уж стар»_ – вспомнилось удивление Мадары при виде их цели. Ну да, богатый, подтянутый, ухоженный мужчина, наверняка галантный и опытный. Что, если Учиха им… заинтересуется? Мало ли… не только он, Тобирама, всю эту неделю провёл вдали от женского общества. Мадара из очень… темпераментного клана. Говорят, что те, кто страстен в бою, столь же страстны в постели. Проклятье, о чём он, спрашивается, думает?  
О возможном провале, само собой. И о том, что делать, если Учиха решит отказаться от их слабой деревни и перейдёт в лагерь обеспеченного и загадочного учёного, который способен предложить ему куда больше, чем их, Сенджу, клан. Да и кто знает, какие на самом деле предпочтения у Учих? Политические предпочтения, разумеется, а вовсе не… не всякая там… непристойщина!  
Что может сделать Мадара, оказавшись внутри особняка? Его, без сомнения, с радостью пропустили внутрь – Фурукава не скрывал свои вкусы, значит, и охрана о них знает. Потом этот богач пригласит Мадару выпить и перекусить – не может не предложить, этого требуют элементарные правила вежливости. А вот дальше… дальше, по логике, могло быть что угодно. Но закончиться это что угодно должно бы в спальне богача.  
Вырубить одуревшего Фурукаву Учиха сможет, не задумавшись. Это для него вообще не задача. Но дальше… дальше ведь нужно найти пропавшие документы… дипломатичностью безумный клан не отличается, хитростью Мадара точно ничего не выведает, разве что силой? Но ведь после этого надо будет дойти до того места, где документы хранятся – не в спальне же их держат. А там охрана… а Мадара один.  
Картинка, в которой множество жадных мозолистых от оружия рук тянутся к бледному телу и срывают блескучий пояс, показалась почти ударом под дых. Проклятье, почему он раньше не подумал о таком развитии событий?! Нельзя, нельзя было отпускать Мадару одного, без страховки, без поддержки…  
…но это всё – в наихудшем сценарии. Мадара опытный… в смысле опытный наёмник, он наверняка знает, как уходить от разного рода опасностей. Если Тобирама сейчас помчится к особняку Фурукавы – они легко могут разминуться. Или, ещё того хуже, Тобирама может подставить Мадару – а вот такого Учиха ему точно не простит. По крайней мере, Тобирама бы ни за что не простил напарнику проваленную миссию.  
Гибкий силуэт на мгновение обрисовался в окне на фоне светлеющих небес. Мадара спрыгнул на пол и небрежно-эффектным жестом бросил на стол перевязанную какой-то бечёвкой пачку бумаг. В бурых пятнах на сероватой поверхности Тобирама не сразу опознал кровь.  
– Ты ранен?  
– Я? Не говори глупости. Это кровь Фурукавы. И да, мы можем возвращаться в Коноху. Этот те самые документы, я проверил.  
Тобирама медленно и пристально оглядел напарника. Перевязь за плечами, мечи на месте, на сетчатом одеянии – бурые пятна, примерно такие же, как на принесённых бумагах. Звенящий пояс, браслеты и колье отсутствуют напрочь. Наиболее вероятное развитие событий уже отчётливо предстало перед глазами.  
– Может, сам расскажешь, что ты натворил?  
– Я? – изумился Мадара. – Это вообще твоя была идея. Если по существу, то под домом у этого типа подпольная лаборатория. Не знаю, что он там исследовал… и не узнаем уже, я так думаю. Много расчленённых тел, некоторые были заспиртованы. О том, какую ценность представляли собой наши бумаги, этот идиот даже не подозревал. Ему и впрямь… темноволосые мужчины нравились. Причём почему-то по частям.  
Услышанное обрадовало. Пожалуй, Мадара как разведчик оказался вовсе не так плох, как успел навоображать себе Тобирама. Тьфу ты, некоторые вещи даже вспоминать стыдно.  
– Это хорошо, – улыбнулся Сенджу, отстраняясь от самых неприятных своих подозрений. – Если так, то Фурукава вряд ли рискнёт привлекать к себе внимание и рассказывать властям о краже из его дома.  
Мадара удивлённо покосился на него и пожал плечами. Затем начал медленно и методично сдирать с себя жалобно позвякивающий наряд.  
– Да он вообще уже никому и ничего не расскажет, – стягивая полупрозрачные шаровары, сообщил Учиха.  
Зрелище гладких длинных ног вновь поколебало рассудок. Лишь когда это ходячее безумие закуталось в привычную одежду, до разума дошёл смысл фразы.  
– Погоди, ты что… его убил? Мадара, нам же запрещалось…  
– Нам запрещалось привлекать к себе излишнее внимание, – кивнул Учиха. – Но я никаких улик не оставил, можешь не беспокоиться.  
«В самом деле, – подумалось Тобираме. — Чего тут уже беспокоиться?»  
– Стражники в доме расскажут, что вечером к Фурукаве пришёл восточный танцор, – вслух подумал он. – И городская стража будет шерстить местные дома терпимости. Вряд ли кому придёт в голову подозревать грязных грубых наёмников.  
Лицо Мадары, надменное и насмешливое, вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, обычно безумные глаза смеялись, а красиво очерченные губы искривились в усмешке.  
– Конечно, никому, – эти губы были так близко, что можно было разглядеть движения языка за острыми белыми зубами. – Разве что торговцу, у которого ты приобрёл эти тряпки, а так никому, да.  
Проклятье. Мадара прав, это прокол… но разве ж он предполагал, что Учиха и тут предпочтёт действовать грубой силой?  
– Не волнуйся, – Мадара отвернулся от него и отошёл назад, к окну. – Коноха не пострадает. Стражники ничего не расскажут. По крайней мере, те, что были сегодня в доме.  
Где-то вдали раздались удары колокола. Пожарного, кажется.  
– Медленно они, – Учиха без тени волнения вглядывался куда-то за окно. – Ну и тем лучше. Думаю, что за столько времени особняк выгорел дотла.  
Тобирама решил, что не хочет знать – убил ли Мадара охранников до того, как поджёг дом. Подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится. Впрочем, если Фурукава регулярно развлекался похищением людей и расчленёнкой, то охранники тоже в этом замешаны. Не сам же этот тип от тел избавлялся. Но…  
– Зачем, Мадара? В смысле… пожар-то зачем?  
Учиха равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Я ж не знаю, сколько документов вёз с собой наш агент. И что там ещё ценного хранилось. Я взял то, что имеет пользу для Конохи, а остальное… и вообще, Фурукава так интересовался расчленением тел… не мог же я не удовлетворить его любопытство? А после этого надо было как-то скрыть куски его тела.


End file.
